The present Invention relates to a cover or shield for standard size interior air vent openings used in residential and commercial heating and air conditioning (HVAC) systems.
It is the standard practice in the construction industry to install HVAC systems, including duct work and air vent openings, prior to completion of certain interior work, such as installation of flooring, carpeting, and baseboard trim. For this reason, installation of the grills or other permanent means of covering the interior air vents is not done until the building is essentially complete and ready for occupancy. Thus, the air vent openings connected to the duct work are left open during the final construction of the structure. As a result, there has long been a problem with scrap construction material and other debris falling into uncovered floor and baseboard vent openings. This often requires extra work to remove the debris from the duct work after the structure is finally completed.
The uncovered floor vents also pose a hazard to persons working near them. This hazard of injury is particularly high when the vents are covered by workers with scrap pieces of carpeting or wood, which is sometimes done. These can give way when stepped on due to insufficient strength or not being specifically sized to perform this function.
Existing covers for openings in ventilation systems, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,229,388 and 3,858,355 are intended for permanent use after the building is completed and are not suited for temporary use during the construction phase.
Therefore, what is needed is an easily removable, reusable, inexpensive and safe means for shielding interior floor and base board vents in HVAC systems during construction of the building.